


Under The Moonlight

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta just graduated from college and instead of throwing a party with their friends, they chose to spend the rest of the night together, thinking about their future.





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yutae writing spree day 2. I'm actually a bit busy today since I have work. T_T
> 
> Also, this fic might be a sequel (or a spin-off) of my very first Yutae fic, [ Perfect ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265251)

 

After throwing their graduation hats in the air, Taeyong and Yuta knew that this is the start of something new. Both of them looked at each other with their knowing look and decided to fuck it up and hugged in the middle of the school's gymnasium while their parents were busy capturing every moments. They made it to the finals and they made it to the graduation day. What else could they wish for? A night to spend the final day of college together.

 

Their parents insists to spend the night in the country club that Taeyong's parents owned, allowing their children to have party with their friends and former classmates. Taeyong and Yuta thank them for the gift but they declined the offer and drove away somewhere far from the country club. Their parents just let them go and have fun by themselves as they left the school to continue their business works. It was always like that in the life of the two heirs, they just got used to it anyways. 

Yuta noticed that they had gone out of the city and entered a valley that looks so wonderful even though it's already at night. He was mesmerized at the green grasses everywhere on the ground, trees swaying from left to right, river reflecting the two hills surrounding them and how cold the air breeze hitting his face when he opened the window of his boyfriend's car. He glanced back on him and Taeyong can't stop smiling at the amazed Yuta.

"Tae.. this is so wonderful." His mouth gaped in astonishment. "You really planned this night well."

"For you, of course.." Taeyong turned the wheels to their right and stopped before they pass the river. He turned the engine off and got out of the car to guide his boyfriend. Yuta, still lost in thought, let out an almost inaudible 'wow' on how perfect the view is. He loves nature and glad that his boyfriend brought him to a place like this.

"Come on.. lets go?" Taeyong reached out for his hand and pulled him to the open space where they can lay the picnic mat, some foods to eat and a couple of canned beers to drink. Yuta helped a little and laid down to see the stars shining so bright in the middle of pitch black curtain draped over the sky. Taeyong turned on his phone to play some music and laid down beside his boyfriend, Yuta's head on his chest while his arms are on the back of his head. They counted every constellation that they can see and laughed on how their imaginations worked at this moment.

 

 

"Yongie... I know that after this night, your parents will force you to work at your company and my parents will do the same thing as well. What do you think will happen to us?" Yuta looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. To be honest, Taeyong doesn't really need to worry about this. Their parents already approved their relationship and even supported it so bad. What Taeyong needs to watch out is on how busy they could be once they already reached the part of holding their own responsibilities as the heirs of their respective companies. He couldn't live a day without talking, kissing and touching Yuta, what more if the latter leaves the country? He couldn't imagine his life without him.

Taeyong sighed, he knew that this topic will come out soon after the graduation ceremony. He couldn't escape this anymore and he's sure that Yuta will ask him all over again. Yuta and Taeyong shared the same fear. They just need to learn how to overcome it.

He took his boyfriend's hand and placed it on his chest. Yuta can feel his boyfriend's heart beats so loud and his breath staggered at the moment that Yuta's gaze turned to his own eyes, looking at him intently.

"No matter what happened in the future, you're always here inside my heart, Yukkuri. That's how much I love you." He said and placed a chaste kiss on Yuta's forehead. The latter leaned from the affection and snuggled tightly on Taeyong's arms. "You're so cheesy but I love how you said those reassurance to me. I'm kinda relieved that everything will be alright as soon as we stepped out of this beautiful place."

"We need to go with the flow, you know. As long as you love me, and I love you, nothing is impossible." Taeyong brushed the bangs off Yuta's forehead and placed another kiss on it. Yuta couldn't stop getting red from all the kisses when Taeyong sat up and pulled him up from his laying position. They both stood on the grass, barefooted with the strips of leaves tickling their foot. Taeyong turned him around to see the beautiful moon so big that they got so mesmerized by it. Taeyong turned him around again to face him, grabbed Yuta's hands and placed it on his neck while his own hands traveled to his boyfriend's waist to pull him closer. Their favorite song started to play and Taeyong can't stop looking on how beautiful his boyfriend can be under the moonlight.

Taeyong started swaying and guides Yuta to do the same thing. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from his boyfriend's beautiful face and get mesmerized again on his beauty. He knew that Yuta will always be beautiful but he was surprised that Yuta can be like _this_ beautiful. He's beyond that word and he's close to perfection.

"Yuta, what are you doing to me?" The said name laughed and traced his hands upwards to play with the strands of Taeyong's hair. "I'm not doing anything, Yongie. I'm just here, loving you."

They continued to dance to the rhythm even though they keep on stepping to each other's toes. Both of them enjoyed the night, spending the last day of youth and freedom together in such a beautiful way. 

 

The future will come and go but a moment like this will always stay forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
